The present invention relates to a kind of toy, and more specifically relates to a toy with light emitting function accomplished by rotary motion of a rope body around a handle.
Jump rope is a very popular kind of sports equipment. Jump rope has simple structure and low production cost and it is convenient to use. Jump ropes currently available in the market have more or less the same structure according to which two handles are connected to two ends of a rope respectively to form a jump rope. In general, the rope is made of plastic, rubber or fiber etc, and it is solid in structure. A common jump rope currently available in the market can only support jumping activity but fail to support other functions, such as light emitting of the rope. To overcome the said deficiency, a light emitting jump rope is now available in the market, for example a multi-functional jump rope disclosed by China utility model patent application number 201120070490.4. According to the China utility model patent application, light emitting effect of the jump rope is accomplished by a string of multi-color light emitting diodes (LEDs) in the rope; the LEDs are lightened by electricity generated from a kind of special micro and elongated generators inside the jump rope handles when the generators are driven by rotary motion of the jump rope around the jump rope handles during user's exercise. As said, inside the jump rope handles of this kind of jump rope there exists a kind of special micro and elongated generator devices particularly designed to adapt to the special shapes of tool grips and handles. Since the jump rope has two handles, each handle will be installed with one of the special generator devices as mentioned above. This kind of jump rope generates electricity via the special generator devices by making use of the energy produced by the body during exercise to lighten the string of LEDs inside the rope and produce light emitting effect. However, this kind of light emitting jump rope has the following disadvantages: Use of the specifically designed special micro and elongated generator devices and use of which inside two jump rope handles at the same time make the structure of the jump rope complicated; in particular, since the generator devices are of a special type, they are difficult to process during manufacture and they are also expensive to manufacture; besides, they are also uncommon and difficult to repair, thereby not suitable for extensive promotion and use in the market.